


Into Darkness

by ThatScottishShipper



Series: Fanfic Fortnight [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Dark Will Graham, Descent into Madness, Don’t repost to another site, Drabble, Implied Smooch As a They Fall Canoodling Beneath The Full Moon, M/M, Mild Blood, Murder Husbands, Request Meme, Season 3 Finale, Trick or Treat: Trick, falling, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Will and Hannibal were falling, but they were falling together.*Written for the Trick or Treat Drabble Prompt.*
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Fanfic Fortnight [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timeandteacups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandteacups/gifts).



They were falling.

Will knew he had been falling for a while, but standing by the cliff’s edge, clinging to Hannibal’s blood soaked shirt kept him from crumbling to his knees.

Death lay at their feet, a life taken by their own hands. Will trembled, breathing laboured as Hannibal towered over him. The world seemed to be spinning, but his only constant, the only thing holding him up, edged him closer, closer, closer…

Until they toppled over, towards the black sea below.

They were falling, only the moonlight and stars witnessing two shadows becoming one before crashing into the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for timeandteacups as part of a Halloween Trick or Treat Drabble Prompt on Twitter. The prompt is for a Hannigram Trick, so I opted for the scene set during the S3 finale since it was such a powerful moment between the two.
> 
> My very first Hannibal fic! For Halloween! 🧡🧡🧡
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🧡


End file.
